


Return to Infancy

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Regression, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Gabe must take care of the boys after a spell goes horribly wrong and leaves them both with the mentality of an infant…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Infancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds out that Sammy is lactose intolerant, and they set out to find some suitable milk for him.

The next day comes, morning diaper and outfit changes and breakfast time were not as complicated as most people made it out to be, mostly because Cas and Gabe had the best babies in the whole world. And the boys knew not to disobey, or they'd get in trouble. 

 

Dean yawns as he sits in his highchair, drool dribbling onto the front of his bib, as he tried very hard to keep himself awake, but he was still really sleepy. 

 

Cas smiles as he walks over to Dean and ruffles his hair, giving him a toy to play with while he waited for the food to cook. Dean lets out a huge yawn and rubs at his eyes, still tired from the night before. 

 

Sam smiles and giggles as he plays with the toy Gabriel gave him, drool dribbling from his chin. Walking over to Sammy, Gabriel smiled and ruffled his hair, tickling his tummy, loving it when he giggled and squirmed happily. "You're my happy boy today, aren't you, Sammy?" He cooes as he kisses Sam's forehead and smooths his hair. 

 

Dean whines and looks up at Cas, his tummy growling unhappily. He was hungry and wanted to eat, as he didn't have much patience left. Cas sighs. He doesn't want Dean to be upset, but he needed to be patient. 

 

"I know, baby boy. I know you're hungry. It's almost done, okay?" Cas cooes as he turns off the burner and scoops the rice cereal into bowls for the boys, letting it cool for a few minutes before handing a bowl to Gabriel for Sammy and going to feed Dean. 

 

Dean whines and makes grabby hands for the bowl of food in Cas' hand, nearly making him drop it. "I know, Dean. I'm going to feed you, little one." Cas cooes as he gets a bit of food on the spoon and brings it to Dean's mouth, smiling as he starts to feed him, glad that he was okay with eating this. He knew how picky Dean could be. 

 

Gabe smiles as he feeds Sam, grabbing his hand every time he tried sticking it in the bowl. "No, Sammy, keep your hands out of that, buddy. We don't need you making a mess." Gabe cooes as he feeds Sam a few more bites until he is full. 

 

After both boys were fed, Cas and Gabe decided to put the boys in their playpen for while, while they cleaned up around the house and discussed what they should do for the next few days. 

 

Dean whined and fussed, pulling himself up onto his knees, trying to get out of the playpen. He didn't want to be in there, he wanted to be with Daddy. Cas hears Dean fussing and goes to see what's wrong with him. "What's wrong, Deanie? You want out, baby?" Cas asks as he lifts Dean into his arms. 

 

Dean whimpers and holds onto Cas. "What's the matter, buddy? I bet you just wanna cuddle, don't you? Come on, Dean, let's go sit down over here." Cas says as he carries Dean over to the couch and sits down with him, kissing his head and gently rocking him side to side, trying to help him cheer up. He didn't like it when Dean was upset. 

 

Gabriel carries some laundry to the nursery to put away, stopping when he notices Sammy's discomfort. Sam whined and held his tummy, appearing to be in pain. Placing the laundry basket down, Gabriel leaned down and lifted Sammy into his arms, hearing his stomach rumbling. "What's wrong with your tummy, big guy? Do you feel sick? Do you need to potty?" He asks, carrying Sam over to a chair and sitting down. 

 

Sam whines and holds his stomach again. He was hurting really bad and Gabriel could tell he was bloated. "Oh no. I think I made you sick, baby boy. I forgot you aren't supposed to have milk and I gave you a whole bottle full this morning. No wonder you're hurting. I forgot you're lactose intolerant. Man, I'm stupid." Gabe says, feeling horrible that he had made his baby sick. 

 

"What's wrong with him?" Cas asks, looking over at Gabriel with concern. "He's hurting and is probably gonna start throwing up or having diarrhea soon, because I gave him a bottle of milk this morning, forgetting that he can't have that. We're gonna have to go shopping sometime and get a milk alternative for him, because juice has too much sugar." Gabe says, as he holds Sammy close, gently rubbing his back. 

 

Sam whines and hiccups, gagging before throwing up all over himself and Gabriel. He couldn't help it, but at least he felt better, now. "Oh, buddy. I'm gonna have to go clean you up and change my clothes, now. Come on, let's go...." Gabe says as he gets up and takes Sammy to the nursery, laying him down on the changing table and removing his soiled clothes, gently rubbing his tummy and smiling at how cute he looked in just a diaper. 

 

Humming softly, Gabriel looked through the closet until he found a cute outfit for his baby boy - some denim shortalls and a striped red t-shirt. Smiling, he walked over to Sammy and slipped the t-shirt over his head and pulled it down over his tummy. Then, he pulled on the shortalls and snapped them up over his crotch. Taking Sam to the living room, Gabe sat him in the playpen and ruffled his hair before going to change shirts. 

 

"I'm guessing we're going somewhere, Gabriel?" Cas asks, as he changes his clothes as well, then goes to dress Dean. "Yes. We're going to go shopping to find some milk my little guy can drink that won't bother his tummy. I can't bear to see him like that." Gabriel says as he slips on a clean t-shirt and goes back out to check on Sam, who was babbling happily as he was playing with Dean. 

 

Cas walks into the living room and lifts Dean out of the playpen, taking him to the nursery to be dressed to go shopping. Cas decided that, since Dean is older than Sam, that he could wear more of a toddler-style outfit - some plaid blue shorts and a white polo tee with a cute little ducky on the pocket. "Aw, look at you. My big boy. You're Daddy's big boy today, aren't you?" Cas cooes as he lifts Dean into his arms, grabbing the diaper bag on his way out, as well as the car keys, seeing Gabe and Sammy following behind. 

 

Dean fusses as he is being buckled into his carseat, giving Cas a bit of trouble, but he manages to get his baby buckled in. Gabriel smiles as he buckles Sammy in, not getting any fussiness from his little one at all, mostly because Sammy was tired and didn't feel like fighting back. 

 

Once the boys were buckled in, the four of them headed into town, finding a health foods store, which most likely carried all different kinds of milk that Sammy could drink. Cas had also wanted to go look for healthy things to cook for the boys, even though he knew how Dean was with vegetables. At least Sammy would eat them. He wanted their boys to be healthy. 

 

Parking in front of the store, Cas got out and unbuckled Dean, who was already grizzling from the long car ride and from being strapped in the carseat. "Hey..you better not get an attitude, Dean. Daddy doesn't wanna have to spank you in public. Come on. Let's go inside." Cas says as he carries Dean inside the store and grabs a shopping basket, not really planning to buy a lot of things. 

 

Gabriel sighed as he unbuckled Sammy from his carseat and lifted him into his arms, the little one's head resting on his shoulder as he carried him inside. At least Sammy would be a good boy for him and would probably just sleep the whole time. Grabbing a shopping basket, Gabriel met up with Cas and told him where he would be in case Cas needed him. 

 

"Alright, bud. Let's see what we can find for you." Gabe says as he looks through the milk section, making sure to read each label to make sure it was lactose free or dairy free so it was safe for Sammy to drink, without having to worry about any more tummy trouble. 

 

Picking up several different kinds of plant milk, Gabriel shook his head. This stuff was probably going to be disgusting and Sammy would probably hate it. Maybe not, since Sam liked that health food junk, anyway. He'd probably had some of this stuff before. 

 

Placing the cartons in the basket, Gabriel sighed and made his way over to the dairy section and was very surprised when he saw that they made lactose-free milk, that was still real milk, not plant milk. He smiled and placed a carton into the basket before going to find Cas, grinning when he heard Sam snoring lightly and felt him drooling on his shoulder. "You're gonna have to wake up sometime, kiddo." He whispers, gently rubbing Sam's back. 

 

Sam whines and yawns, his eyes fluttering open, being a bit startled at first, when he realized he didn't really know where he was. "It's okay, buddy. We're getting some milk for you, that won't mess up your tummy so much. I don't like it when my baby feels icky." Gabe cooes as he pats Sam's back, going to pay for the milk, while Cas took Dean to the car. 

 

Dean whines and fusses, squirming unhappily as Cas was trying to buckle him in. "Stop, Dean. I have to get you buckled in, baby. I know you don't like it, but please try to work with Daddy." Cas begs as he manages to hold Dean still and get him buckled in. 

 

Carrying Sammy to the car, Gabriel smiled, glad that they were able to get what Sammy needed without fuss or any problems. Now, all that was left, was to go home and let Sammy try it, to see which one he liked the most. 

 

Once Sammy was buckled in, the four headed back home, as it seemed like Dean was going to be a grump and fuss all day, giving Cas a hard time.


End file.
